Gabriela has 7 kiwis for every 8 bananas. Write the ratio of kiwis to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $7:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $7 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{7}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{8}$ is the ratio of kiwis to bananas written as a simplified fraction.